News
by chaly83
Summary: Rose Nymphadora Weasley est une petite fille comme les autres, des parents affectueux, un frère avec qui elle s’entend à merveille, un tas de cousins et cousines. Seulement ce qu’elle n’avait pas prévue, c’est ce que le destin avait décidé pour elle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Genre: De la romance, de l'aventure. Bref un cocktail explosif.**_

_**Pairing: Vous ne tarderez pas à le découvrir.**_

_**Note de l'auteur: Je sais que je suis entrain d'écrire Une fin ou un recommencement et Une étoile dans le noir, mais j'ai étais prise d'inspiration. En plus c'est les vacances !!Qui est ce qui va pouvoir écrire.... :)**_

_**Résumé: Rose Nymphadora Weasley est une petite fille comme les autres, des parents affectueux, un frère avec qui elle s'entend à merveille, un tas de cousins et cousines. Seulement ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue, c'est que le destin avait décidé pour elle une vie loin d'être calme.**_

* * *

_**News.**_

* * *

_" La pièce est terminée, le rideau est baissé. "_

**Chapitre 1**

_Janvier 2010_

Molly Weasley soupira, elle aimait les enfants oui, mais elle commençait à se faire vieille et s'occuper de huit petits enfants était harassant. Elle sentit une petite main lui tirer un pan de sa robe, Rose, l'aînée de son fils Ron et de sa femme Hermione.

« Mamie, genoux »

La petite fille économisait toujours un maximum de syllabes, comme si les adultes ne méritaient pas qu'elle gaspille sa salive pour eux. Sa grand-mère la prit et la posa à l'endroit qu'elle avait demandé. Devant elles la petite Victoire –Fille de fleur et Bill- jouait avec le Teddy -Le fils des défunts Tonks et Rémus -. Les enfants s'amusaient avec une balle magique volante après laquelle ils couraient. Molly pensa que ces deux la feraient un beau couple plus tard. Le plop significatif du transplanage marqua l'apparition de Hermione Weasley anciennement Granger. Celle-ci revenait du Ministère de la Magie où elle travaillait au département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, actuellement elle travaillait à améliorer les conditions de vie des elfes de maison.

« Maman ! » La petite rouquine aux yeux bleus se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qu'elle avait pourtant vu le matin même.

« Oui ma chérie, la journée à était longue n'est-ce pas. Qu'avez-vous fais avec mamie, tu as étais sage j'espère.

- Oui, a aidé à faire manger, surveiller Hugo et Lily qui étaient pas sage et a parlé à Bubus.

- Qui est Bubus, Rose ?

- Le portrait d'Albus que nous avons accrochés dans l'entrée » Intervint Molly.

Après avoir un peu discuté avec la vieille femme, Hermione alla chercher Hugo qui jouait dans une des chambres avec Lily. Le petit garçon lui tendit les bras l'air désespéré comme s'il avait attendu sa maman toute la journée. Une fois arrivée à destination, il plaqua ses lèvres sur sa joue y laissant un traîné de bave que la jeune femme essuya amusé. Elle retourna dans le salon et prenant la main de Rose, elle dit au revoir à Molly et transplana. Tout trois prirent le chemin du magasin ou Ron travaillaient. Farce pour sorcier Facétieux avait faillit fermer à la mort de Fred, mais Ron avait convaincu George de poursuivre le rêve que tout deux avaient en l'honneur de son jumeau.

Sur le chemin elle croisa Drago Malefoy, son épouse Astéria et leur fils qui -comme voulait la coutume des sangs purs- resterait unique. Les époux s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour saluer la femme. Leur entente s'étant amélioré depuis la fin de la guerre, la courtoisie était maintenant de mise. Alors qu'ils échangeaient quelques propos poli Hermione amusé vit sa fille s'approcher de Scorpius et lui tendre la main. Le petit garçon la regarda, presque choqué avant de prendre un air froid et distant semblable a celui qu'appréciait son père, seulement sur l'enfant c'était assez risible. Drago vu ce qui amusait son ancienne ennemie et ri en voyant les mimiques de son fils. Celui-ci vexé que son père se moque de lui prit un air boudeur.

« Tu as raison si elle à le même caractère mieux vaut rester éloigner de la mini belette.

- Drago. » Gronda sa femme amusait.

- Ce n'est rien Asteria. Mon cher Drago tu sauras que les femmes Weasley obtiennent toujours ce qu'elles désirent, regarde Ginny, je serai toi je ferai attention sinon ma fille finira Malefoy. Suite à ces belles paroles Hugo émit un petit gémissement, signe qu'il commençait à avoir faim.

« Bon nous devons y aller bonne journée à vous trois. »

Et tous repartirent vers leur destination.


	2. Chapitre I

_**Genre:**__** De la romance, de l'aventure. Bref un cocktail explosif.**_

_**Pairing:**__** Vous ne tarderez pas à le découvrir.**_

_**Note de l'auteur:**__** Je sais que je suis entrain d'écrire **__**Une fin ou un recommencement**__** et **__**Une étoile dans le noir**__**, mais j'ai étais prise d'inspiration. En plus c'est les vacances !!Qui est ce qui va pouvoir écrire.... :)**_

* * *

_**News.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1.**_

_"Le destin est une grande tragédie dont nous sommes tous acteurs, il n'y a que la fatalité fasse le jeu des Dieux."_

_Janvier, 2017_

La famille Weasley au complet débarqua sur le quai 9/3, alors que Hermione tenait la main du petit Hugo –ce qui n'avait pas l'air de ravir le petit garçon- Ron se tenait un peu derrière avec Rose. Leur discussion semblait animée et joyeuse car, la jeune fille ne cessait de lancer des regards rayonnant à son père. Arrivé devant le Poudlard-express, ils retrouvèrent Harry, Ginny et leurs enfants. Alors que James, leurs fils aîné rentrait en troisième année et était déjà habitué à la séparation, Albus Severus lui, rentrait en première année et ressentait l'angoisse des débuts. Dans les bras de sa maman, la petite dernière du couple Potter, Lily Luna semblait bouleverser de voir ses deux grands frères partir pour Poudlard.

« Regardez qui rentre en première année aussi. » Intervint la voix de Ron, montrant d'un signe de tête le couple Malefoy qui accompagnés leur fils Scorpius. Celui-ci à l'égal de son père ne montrait aucune émotion du à ce départ. Seul sa mère semblait bouleverser de laisser partir son petit ange, comme on pouvait le deviner aux larmes coulant sur son beau visage. Son époux s'en rendant compte pris les épaules de sa femme dans ses bras, ce qui sembla choquer Ron.

« Depuis quand les Malefoy font-ils preuve d'affection envers les personnes qu'ils aiment ?

- Ronald, tu es en train de te retransforme en petite cuillère. » Se moqua Hermione.

James Potter vint les interrompre. Le jeune garçon semblait avoir une importante nouvelle à annoncer, car il semblait quasiment frétiller sur place.

« J'ai vu Teddy embrasser Victoire ! »

S'en suivi les différentes réactions des protagonistes, Ron sembla choqué, Hermione songeuse, Ginny perplexe et Harry amusé. Quand aux enfants ils semblaient s'en moquer, trop préoccupés par leur rentrée.

« Merci James pour la révélation, mais je pense que Teddy est assez grand pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il veux s'en pour autant être espionné, n'est-ce pas jeune homme. » La voix moralisatrice de son père lui fit baisser les yeux.

« D'autant plus que cette année ils sont préfets tous les deux, alors si tu ne veux pas qu'ils fassent pareil que ce que tu viens de faire… » Renchérit sa mère.

« J'ai compris, je ne le referais plus… pour le moment. »

Sur ces mots, après avoir embrassé tout le monde il déguerpit en direction des wagons. Albus Severus et Rose finirent par prendre la même direction après avoir longuement embrassé leurs parents. Cependant le jeune Potter fut retenu quelques minutes par son père. Installés tout deux dans un wagon vide, Rose questionna Albus.

« Qu'est-ce que te voulait ton père Alb'.

- Me rassurer sur mes choix d'orientation.

- Tu as toujours peur de ne pas aller à Gryffondor ?

- Non, papa m'a fait réaliser que ou que j'aille, j'y serais à mon place, se sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes.

- Ouah, on dirait le portrait de Dumbledore la manière dont tu dis ça. »

S'en suivirent une bataille explosive et des crises de rires, jusqu'à ce que la porte du wagon s'ouvre.

« Des bonbons jeunes gens ? »La femme a chariots à Friandise leur donna ce qu'ils avaient demandé avant de ressortir.

Cependant la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un jeune blond qui donna une impression de déjà vu à Rose entra avant de se cacher derrière la porte.

« Si on vous demande je ne suis pas ici. » La manière dont le jeune homme dit ça ne laissa aucune place aux commentaires, de plus la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Une jeune fille brune fit son entré.

« Bonjour je suis Théodora Corner, auriez vous vu Scorpius Malefoy, il est blond et très beau. » Albus vit que Rose hésitait à lui dire la vérité, de toute évidence elle soutenait la cause féministe. Cependant il décida d'aider le jeune blond.

« Bonjour je suis Albus Severus et voici Rose » il omit de lui donner leurs noms. « Je suis désolé mais nous n'avons vu personne.

- Tempis » elle soupira, « Aurevoir. »

La porte se referma et le jeune homme soulagé sortit de sa cachette.

« Merci, je n'en pouvais plus, sa mère Pansy Parkinson est la meilleure amie de mon père et sa fille ne fait que me coller depuis que nous sommes petit. Je suis Scorpius Malefoy » Il tendit sa main vers Albus ignorant de toute évidence Rose.

« Enchanté je suis Albus et voici ma cousine… » Il fut coupé par le jeune blond.

« Laisse-moi deviner Weasley, une belette de plus à Poudlard. » Rose lui jeta un regard noir, alors que le jeune Potter semblait amuser. Le jeune garçon semblait jouer un rôle. Son instinct lui souffla qu'au fond de lui le Scorpius n'était pas comme ça et il décida de lui laisser une chance, ne répliquant pas à son commentaire sur les Weasley, et pinçant sa cousine pour qu'elle en face autant. Cependant elle réussi quand même à cracher un silencieux « Infâme Veracrasse »

« Tu désires être dans quelle maison ? » Questionna Scorpius.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai pas de préférence, mais toute ma famille est allé à Gryffondor, même si le choixpeau à hésiter à mettre mon père à Serpentard.

- Toute ma famille est allé à Serpentard, ils sont tous ambitieux et rusé, ce n'est pas plus mal, je désire aussi réussir de grandes choses sans que mon nom ne vienne interférer, je pense que j'aurai ma place à Serpentard. »

Ce que dit le jeune Malefoy laissa songeur Albus, lui aussi désirer pouvoir briller par lui-même sans être gêné par son nom. Peut être que Serpentard.. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par sa cousine.

« Et moi je veux aller à …

- Laisse moi deviner Gryffondor pour changer. » Ironisa Scorpius.

« Selon l'Histoire de Poudlard ceux qui y vont sont les courageux, hardis et forts. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse critiquer cette maison.

- Tiens une bibliothèque parlante, ta mère doit sûrement être Hermione Granger l'ancienne Miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard.

- Laisse ma mère où elle est, elle travaille au Département d'Application des Lois Magiques où elle est sous directrice, elle fait en sorte que les sang-purs dans ton genre se fasse dégonfler la tête et les chevilles. Et je me souviens maintenant d'où j'ai entendu parler de toi. Ton père n'est autre que la célèbre fouine volante. »

Même si cette petite joute verbale entre sa cousine et son nouvel ami l'amusait grandement, il voyait que celle-ci commençait à déraper.

« Tu comptes t'inscrire dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'an prochain Scorpius ?

- Oui j'aimerai beaucoup être gardien, j'adore parer les Souaffles, quand on y joue chez moi c'est toujours moi qui prend se rôle. Et toi ?

- Moi je voudrai être attrapeur comme mon père. Il à était le plus jeune attrapeur depuis des siècles ?

- Tu es le fils de Harry Potter ? Mon père ma raconté les exploits de ton père, il m'a aussi dit qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie trois fois. Laisse moi t'en remercier. » Le jeune Potter rougi, une fois de plus la réputation de son père rebondissait sur lui.

« Laissons mon père de coté, je ne suis et ne serai jamais lui.

- Tu veux te démarquer de sa popularité, je comprend, n'en parlons plus.

S'en suivi une longue conversation sur le quidditch, et même si Rose adorait –comme son père, au grand malheur de sa mère- ce sujet, elle ne désira pas prendre part à la conversation est sortit un livre. Quelques heures plus tard, les trois enfants enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier car le train arrivait à destination.

C'est comme Rose et Albus s'y attendait, Hagrid qui appela les premières années afin de les amener -comme le voulait la tradition- dans les barques pour traverser le lac. Quand il vit les deux enfants, un large sourire traversa le visage du géant qui était bien vieux maintenant. Il s'avança et les pris dans ses bras.

« Rose, Albus, ça fait longtemps, comment allez vous et comment vont vos parents.

- On va tous bien merci Hagrid et comment vas Crokdur ?

- Il se fait vieux » Soupira le grand homme. « Bon vous êtes prêt montons dans les barques, j'ai une faim de géant. »

Les deux enfants sourirent à la remarque. Quand à Scorpius il essayait de se cacher de Théodora. Chose qui loupa car la jeune fille le vit et pris la direction des trois élèves.

« Te voilà enfin Scorpichou' je t'ai cherché pendant tout le voyage, ou étais tu ?

- Dans un des compartiments ou voulais tu que je sois, sur le toi ?! Tu as dû le louper, fais plus attention la prochaine fois.

- Oui j'ai dû le louper. Tempis nous rattraperons le temps dans une des barques. »

Rose et Albus vit Scorpius blêmirent mais seul Rose émit un petit ricanement qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du jeune blond. Les quatre enfants s'installèrent dans une barque. Pendant le voyage, un certain Colin Crivey tomba dans le lac, mais le reste du trajet se passa sans dommage.

C'est émerveiller que tous les nouveaux élèves rentrèrent dans le célèbre château. Le plafond magique était ce soir d'un noir d'encre et illuminé d'étoile. Et plusieurs élèves à côté de Rose murmurèrent à son sujet.

« J'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard que le plafond est magique il reproduit le temps qui est à l'extérieur.

- Crâneuse » Murmura Scorpius. Cependant, la jeune Weasley l'entendit et lui lança un regard noir. Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, son cousin la pinça lui faisant comprendre d'arrêter. Après que tous les élèves soit rentré, la directrice prit la parole.

« Bonjour à tous, bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, je suis Minerva Macgonagall directrice de Poudlard. La répartition va commencer, Monsieur Londubat va appeler vos noms par ordre alphabétique et vous viendrait mettre le choixpeau sur votre tête, elle montra un vieux bout de tissus décrépit. D'abord place à la chanson de début d'année.

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_  
_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf_

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à __Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._  
_Si à __Poufsouffle__ vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._  
_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle__ vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._  
_Vous finirez à __Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Une salve d'applaudissement éclata. Minerva elle resta songeuse. Le choixpeau avait repris la chanson qu'il avait fait lors de la première année de Harry Potter et ses amis, elle se promit de mettre ça au clair. Le professeur Londubat commença l'appel.

**« Aubrey, Bertram ». **Un petit garçon bien en chaire se rapprocha du choixpeau avant de le mettre sur sa tête. Ca ne prit que quelques secondes avant que le petit garçon soit envoyé à Poufsouffle.

La répartition continua jusqu'à ce que Scorpius soit appelé. Albus eut juste le temps de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Le bout de tissus sembla hésiter mais il finit par hurler un grand « _Serpentard_ »

D'autres enfants succédèrent au petit Scorpius. Celui-ci heureux était assit à sa nouvelle table et adressait un regard encourageant à son nouvel ami.

**« Potter, Albus Severus** »Une foule de murmure apparut et jetant un regard vers la table des Gryffondor, Albus vit son frère James lever un pouce vers le haut en signe de victoire.

Le jeune garçon mit timidement le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il sursauta quand celui-ci prit la parole, regardant à droite et à gauche, mais visiblement personne d'autre ne l'entendait.

« Albus Severus, voici un prénom bien significatif pour un si jeune garçon. De plus Potter comme nom de famille qui n'arrange rien. Je vois en toi une grande envie de te démarquer, de te faire ta propre place. Bien que tu sois courageux, tu es aussi ambitieux et rusé, mon choix est fais tu seras parfait à. »

« Serpentard » Les murmurent s'amplifièrent et Albus jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère et Scorpius. Si James avait l'air choqué, Scorpius semblait rayonner. Posant précautionneusement le choixpeau, il prit la direction de la table ou était assit le blond.

« J'en était sur, toi et moi c'était le destin. Attention ta rouquine de cousine va bientôt passer.

Quelques minutes plus tard en effet, ce fut son tour.

**"Voila pour le premier chapitre je sais qu'il est court, mais le reste le sera moins**

**Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous lise sans reviewés mais j'ai besoins de toutes vos appréciations pour pouvoir améliorer ce qui fait défau à mon histoires. De plus je ne ferai pas la scolarité des éléves années par années. Je vais faire quelques chapitres de la première année puis je passerai à la cinquième ou sixième année je pense.**

_**N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires.**_

_**A bientot chaly83"**_

* * *


End file.
